Yokai Shojo Rakuen
by Najee
Summary: A teen with no knowledge of Minecraft is transported into Minecraftia. After he arrives, he encounters these strange human like mobs called Humanized Mobs and discovers that a princess rules over a certain mob. Can he survive from the blood thristy mobs with a human body and intelligence? And can he survive the princesses that fell for him? Humanized MobsxOC. Harem.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I apologize if I took a long time to write my stories; I was busy with school and looking for a job.**

**Reminder**_: This is a re-write of my Mob's Kingdom story, I discovered all my mistakes and I decided to do it over again, plus the fact some people were upset on how I portrayed the military in Minecraft. This story will be a little different, but all characters still retain their personality. Please leave a review on how well I typed the chapter or leave a review that will point out a mistake in the chapter, or leave a review to tell me how you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you very much and enjoy the story everyone._

* * *

**Monster = Yokai: **_Japanese word for Monsters/Demons/Supernatural Beings_

**Girl = Shojo**_: Japanese word for a girl/young woman._

**Paradise = Rakuen: **_Japanese word for Paradise._

**Yes, I did research on these Japanese words. So, the story actually means **_**Monster Girl Paradise**_**, but in Japanese.**

* * *

**Summary:**_ A teen with no knowledge of Minecraft is transported to Minecraftia. After landing in Minecraftia, he meets a princess that rules over the wolves of Minecraftia and he later encounters every princess that controls a specific mob in Minecraftia. However, these beautiful princesses are not human and they are incredible powerful. He later finds himself forced into relationships he doesn't want to be in and fighting to survive the blood lust of the princesses and enraged mobs. To make matters worse, an ancient evil is about to rise and conquer everyone, he must team up with all of the princesses to win._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A skinny teenage girl frowned as she followed her father through a forest of blocks. The only light that filled the forest was the blocky moon in the beautiful night sky. Their footsteps made a loud _crunch_ on the grass as they strolled through the quiet and peaceful woods.

The teenage girl was 5'9 and had brown short hair. Her eyes were completely white and she had milk white skin. She wore a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, and brown shoes. Her father was 6'3 and had tanned skin and the same white eyes like her. He too wore the same clothing as her father and he had the same brown hair as her.

"DAD! Why do you want me to come with you?" She asked angrily.

"Darling, stop complaining, you're coming with me so we can have a nice picnic." Her father answered her.

"But, I want to hang with Andr and Hilda!" She replied angrily.

"You can always hang out with the other princesses later." He said sternly.

"It's not fair!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

This man and daughter were no ordinary people…and there not even human. This man goes by the infamous _Herobrine_ and the teenage girl is actually his daughter, _Heroinebrine_.

Herobrine and his daughter are not in block form, they are in Anime form thanks to the Ender Dragon finding a way to extract human DNA from the human world and injecting it into all of the princesses, mobs, and even the fathers of all of the princesses.

Mobs are now in Anime form and they are now called _HM_, which means Humanized Mob. A Humanized Mob has all the of characteristics of a human, but there are some things that makes them different from an average human. It can be the clothing, appearance, or the personality that separates them from average humans. But, most of the time, it's the clothes and appearance.

For example, HM Enderman all have purple eyes and most either have black hair or purple hair and they exclude a purple aura around their bodies. Their style of clothes is composed of biker, Goth, emo, and even alternative clothing. Enderman are the hottest headed mob in Minecraftia and they WILL get violent and brutal to anyone that looks at them in their eyes. (Except Creepers, ALL Enderman have a soft spot for the Creepers and some HM Enderman can be shy or quiet)

HM Creepers wear any type of clothes, but it has to be green. They will wear dark green or light green, as long as the clothing is a type of green color. They usually wear accessories that have the Creeper face on them, such as a Creeper necklace. Most have green eyes and green hair; however, other HM Creepers altered their own human DNA and gave themselves black hair, blue eyes, red hair etc. All female HM Creepers hate wearing pants and even shorts because they say it makes them _itchy_. A female HM Creeper can easily be indentified just by seeing one walking around with just panties on.

The HM Zombies prefer to wear clothes that are ripped, torn, or has holes in them. They can have any eye or hair color, but the thing that makes everyone know that there a Zombie is their disgusting and putrid breath that smells of rotting flesh.

HM Iron Golems are identified by their massive height. They are the tallest mob in Minecraftia, with their average height being 6'7 and the tallest being 8'4. HM Iron Golems are not only tall, but they are also very large. They wear any type of clothing, as long as the clothing is light grey. HM Iron Golems have a deep love for humans and roses.

HM Skeletons wear Medieval Archery type of clothing and sometimes they wear huntsman type of clothes. All HM Skeletons have white hair and eyes and most of them have a skinny body. Because they are undead, they have a craving for human flesh like the Zombies.

HM Spiders usually wear black or dark grey clothing. All HM Spiders have red eyes and vampire like fangs in their mouths. They are friendly towards humans in the day time, but they turn hostile towards them at night. Sex is to be avoided with female HM Spiders because they eat their mates after the _fun_.

HM Cave Spiders are the little siblings of the HM Spiders. However, they only lurk in caves and they wear any type of clothing, as long as its black or dark green. They too have red eyes and fangs like their older siblings, but they possess a powerful poisonous bite. They are also small, with their average height being 4'5 and the tallest being 5'2. Because they are the little brothers and sisters of the HM Spiders, they refer to them as _Onii-chan_ (Big brother) and _Onee-chan _(Big sister)

HM Snow Golems wear winter type of clothing that has to be brown, orange, or white. All HM Snow Golems wear a pumpkin hat on their head and they usually have orange eyes. Like the HM Iron Golems, they too share a deep love for humans and will follow (stalk) a human if they encounter one.

HM Squids can be indentified easily because they always wear swim suits (For males, they wear swim trunks). Their swim suit must be blue and HM Squids are always wet and they must stay wet or they will dry up and die. HM Squids can be found in lakes, rivers, and in underground water caves.

HM Silverfish can be found hiding in blocks, mostly stone bricks. They usually wear grey type of clothing and they are extremely hostile to anyone that breaks the block that they dwell in.

HM Slime Cubes DNA is a little…off. Instead of having tanned or pale skin, their skin is light green and slimly. They wear any type of clothes; however, their clothes are actually made out of dark green slime that they produced. All HM Slime Cubes wear a Slime Cube hat on their head and their hair is actually made out of dark green slime. The human DNA in Slime Cubes is weak and their slimly human form is an example of this.

HM Wolves can be easily identified because they are naked and refuses to wear clothes because it's _itchy_ and they think there being assimilated into human society. HM Wolves are extremely loyal and they have a fierce dedication in protecting nature. Nonetheless, HM Wolves are extremely hostile to anyone that hurts a fellow Wolf or does damage to nature. The HM Wolves have a wild and rugged look and they reduced the human DNA from their blood, allowing them to have wolf eyes, ears, teeth, and their tail.

HM Ocelots are also naked like the HM Wolves and they too refuse to wear clothes and reduced the DNA to keep their cat ears, teeth, eyes, and tail. While the wolves are serious and quiet, the ocelots are loud, outgoing, and are always looking for a good time. HM Ocelots are the polar opposite of the HM Wolves. Female HM Ocelots produce the most delicious milk that surpasses the milk from cows.

The mobs in the Nether have human DNA just like the mobs from the Overworld. These HM Mobs that dwell in the Nether love the heat and can't stand the cold. Some HM Nether Mobs hang out in the Overworld, but the majority stays in the hellfire realm.

HM Ghasts are hostile to humans, especially if they see one in the Nether. All HM Ghasts have red eyes and they usually wear clothes that are white. With the ability to fly and given the intelligence of a human, HM Ghasts are more dangerous than a normal blocky Ghast because they chase down humans AND there flight speed is increased.

HM Zombie Pigman are neutral, but they will get aggressive if someone attacks one. They wear any type of clothes, but just like the Zombies, it has to be ripped or torn. The most distinguishing feature about them is that they have no eye ball in their right socket. HM Zombie Pigman wear a hat, beanie, or an eye patch to cover it up and they always carry a golden sword.

HM Blazes are always seen inside their Nether fortress. Rarely one will leave the fortress, but the majority stays in their fortress. HM Blazes have tanned skin and their eyes shine a brilliant gold. Their clothing consists of a swim suit with some yellow armor like a Knight on their body. HM Blazes are more aggressive than an Enderman and will burn all who enrages them.

HM Wither Skeletons are also found in the Nether fortress and they seem to be the_ roommates_ of the HM Blazes because they share the fortress. HM Wither Skeletons all have dark grey eyes and vampire like fangs just like the Spiders. They wear any type of clothing, as long as its dark grey and they always carry a dark grey sword on their back; the HM Wither Skeletons are the cousins of the HM Skeletons. While Skeletons favor long to mid range combat, the Withers favor close range combat.

HM Magma Cubes are like the Slime Cubes, however, unlike the Slime Cubes, their human DNA was more successful. All HM Slime Cubes have a reddish slime like hair and pale skin; they have golden eyes just like the Blazes. Like the Squids and Blazes, they wear swim suits, but they don't wear metal armor like the Blazes.

Heroinebrine sighed.

"Can we at least have a picnic at, Nightmoon?" She asked. Herobrine smiled.

"Ahh, Nightmoon…the biggest successful town ran by Humanized Mobs." He said proudly while patting his daughter's head.

"Ok, we will dine there, but don't you run off to play with the Enderman." Herobrine warned her.

"I won't, father." She smiled, but she had her fingers crossed, hidden from her father's view.

Herobrine and his daughter flew into the night sky and shot through the air like a fighter jet. The cool wind blew through their hair as they soared through the sky. Heroinebrine smiled, she always loved flying in the sky like a bird and so did her father.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the town of HM Mobs. The town was busy at night with a HM Mob doing whatever he or she wanted: Fighting for fun or to death, trading supplies that a mob produced, gossiping, cooking food, dancing, playing games, eating, and building random structures of different blocks for fun.

Another thing that made the HM Mobs different from humans is the ability to come back to life after dying, this is called_ respawning_. Creepers have a lower respawn rate because of their _explosion-happy_ issue and powerful mobs like Enderman and Iron Golems have the highest respawn time.

The town was called _Nightmoon_. The town was mostly populated by the normal Overworld mobs such as Creepers, Enderman, Iron Golems, Spiders, Skeletons, Silverfish, and Squids. However, some mobs from the caves and the Nether also live in Nightmoon.

Herobrine and his daughter landed next to the entrance of Nightmoon.

"You might find one of your girlfriends here, dear." Herobrine smiled at his daughter. She looked at him and smiled.

"I hope there here, but if there not…I'll just hang with the mobs." Heroinebrine replied. Herobrine chuckled and rubbed her hair with his hand.

"Let's go my child." He said to his daughter. She nodded and followed him into the town of mobs and all eyes fell on them as they walked through the streets, lit up by nearby red stone torches…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I am back! The next chapter will come soon and I apologize for being inactive for a while, I was busy with school and work._


	2. Take Me Away

**Author's Note: **

_Ok, here is chapter 2 and our main character: **Najee Porche**. Yes, I decided to use my normal name instead of Najmi. If you didn't know already, Najmi is my OC name. My real name is Najee and I decided to make my OC more like me. This means my OC will be quiet, reserved, and thinks before doing anything._

_Trust me; this introduction of my OC is a MUCH better improvement then the introduction of chapter 1 of Mob's Kingdom._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Take Me Away**

_"I really know how it feels to be stressed out, stressed out; When you face some things with your adversity. We're gonna make this thing work out eventually…"_

I smiled as I listened to old skool Rap while I drove my parent's car to school. The car was a two thousand and eight Charger with a nice golden paint job that made it shine in the light of the sun. The windows were rolled down, letting in the fresh morning air of October.

My parents bought the Charger when I was sixteen years old and I really wanted to drive it. Now, that I had my Driver's License, I was able to drive it to school. I got sick of getting picked up and dropped off by my parents, but now I can leave at anytime.

My name is Najee Porche and I am a teenager of African American descent. I used to have an Afro, but I went to the Barber and got a Fade. My Afro will grow back in a few weeks; I find it annoying that my hair grows back really fast and I wanted it to stay in a Fade, but what can I do?

My height is 5'11 and I don't really have abs and pecs, but my arms and legs are muscular thanks to carrying a heavy backpack ever since I was little and I had to walk home, which was far away. My skin is milk chocolate brown and so are my eyes; my hair is black and I had a faint _five o clock shadow_ that graced my face.

I was wearing my usual attire which consisted of: A black hoodie with buttons instead of a zipper, blue jeans, white t-shirt, black nikes, and a blank dog tag. For some reason, I always loved wearing hoodies, even when it's hot outside, but if it's too hot, I will take it off. Hoodies are after all my personal uniform.

I drove defensively, keeping my eye on the other drivers because my dad taught me no matter how much of a good driver you are, you can't stop a bad driver from hitting you. Before I went to the DMW to test and get my license, my dad and I practiced driving on the weekends to prepare me for the test.

I finally arrived at my school after a few miles of driving on the street. I pulled into the student parking lot and parked my Charger next to the area that held the tennis courts. I pressed the parking break with my foot and switched the handle to P. I turned the key and the engine turned off and so did the old skool rap that I was listening to.

I grabbed my black back pack that had orange designs on it and the brand was from _JanSport_. I exited my car and locked it with my keys. I sighed as I took out my MP3 and turned it on; I scrolled down the list and picked_ When You Sleep_, by: _My Bloody Valentine_. I took out my black headphones and placed it on my ears as I walked through the P.E area towards the Quad.

I didn't limit myself to just Rap, I also listened to Heavy Metal, R&B, Rock, Techno, and a little bit of Alternative. I wasn't a fan of Dubstep though.

The first bell rang as I entered the Quad. Teenagers between the ages of fourteen to nineteen slowly walked towards their first period class. Some were quiet and just walked, but most were laughing and giggling and just played around with each other while they walked.

My school was a two story and it was awesome at first when I was a Freshman, but I got tired of walking up and down the stairs when I became a Junior. It just wasted more time because of the fact that my school was basically four large buildings and I had to walk back and forth to the next class.

I was tardy sometimes because I had to go to the bathroom AND my class was on the far right or left side of school. Sometimes I run, but most of the time I don't because it's not my fault for being late and the teachers give me that crap that I need to get a note from the previous class.

I finally arrived at my first period class, it was American Government and my teacher's name was . He is a Caucasian man in his fifties with a big white beard and mustache. He wore glasses because he had a hard time seeing and as for his clothes, he wore a red buttoned up shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes.

reminded me of Santa Claus, except he's a little skinny. I sat down in my seat in the front row as the final bell rang, signaling that you are late if you come in.

"Good morning, class!" said happily to his students.

"Morning, Mr. Benoit!"

"Wuz sup?"

"How you doin?"

"Hello, Santa!"

"Good morning, old man."

The students in the class greeted Mr. Benoit with their usual greeting. He smiled and chuckled with their greetings, especially the one that called him Santa.

"No, I'm not Santa Claus, he's my older brother." Benoit chuckled with his students. I had my poker face and just looked at my text messages while the old man Benoit tried to appear _hip_ and _young_ with my fellow seniors.

After their playing around, Benoit went down to business and started to lecture us about the Amendments that we need to memorize. My first period was American Government and it taught me about politics, the different Amendments, important court cases of America, and the system of Governments.

I'm so exhausted for some reason…ever since I became a senior; I started to feel lethargic and didn't want to give it my all when I completed class work and home work. I'm no doctor, but it seems I came down with a sickness that affects all seniors at some point…_Senioritis_.

I just wanted to play on my _Chromebook _and text my friends. I guess this is what it feels like to be the big dog in high school.

After an hour or so, my first period class ended and I moved on to my second period. Second period was my most favorite class because it was _Earth Science_ and I loved Science ever since I was little.

I admired how this amazing world worked around us and how powerful nature can be. No gun or nuke is going to protect the human race from the immense power that is Mother Nature.

I walked inside my class and greeted . He was a Caucasian man with gray hair and he looked scrawny and nerdy. He had to be in his late thrity's because all of his hair is gray. Nalaboff was a calm man and it made me laugh when he tried to be assertive to the trouble makers, the kids listened, but I liked it how he didn't have to yell at them to listen like other teachers.

I sat down in my seat and began taking notes on the cycle of water and how water breaks down and moves materials. I discovered that the canyons were shaped because of the flow of water passing through them.

As I copied the notes, I noticed something strange in my notebook…

**C**

In the blink of an eye, a giant "_C_" appeared over my writing. The color of the letter was purple and it seemed to glow a little bit…

_"What the hell?"_

I thought, getting a little scared and confused. I tried to erase the letter, but it didn't come off and the texture of it felt like glue and sludge combined. I decided to ignore it and went to the next page, but I found another letter…

**U**

The letter "_U_" was written on the blank page with the same texture and color. I turned to another blank page.

**B**

_"Huh?"_

I found ANOTHER letter mysteriously written in my book.

_"What the hell is going on here? Am I losing it?"_

I said mentally as I tried to comprehend the situation. I turned the next page and encountered another letter…

**E**

I was getting so confused and scared. I decided to flip through ALL of the pages in the note book. I discovered that there were no more letters after "_E" _and said the letters that made up a word.

"Cube?" I said out loud. The letters in my notebook started to glow purple. The pages in my note book started to flip wildly like as if it was being blown by strong wind. I quickly stood up from my seat.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. The class became startled from my sudden outburst and so was Nalaboff.

"What's wrong, Najee?" He asked calmly.

"Look at my note book!" I yelled with fear. He looked at it and back at me.

"Nothing is wrong with your note book." He stated.

"What? Don't you see the purple glowing letters AND the pages flipping like a spell book!" I yelled with shock. He frowned at me.

"I don't see any letters or anything wrong. You need to relax and sit in your seat." Nalaboff said.

Out of the corner of my eye, a purple glowing cube appeared next to a student.

"BEHIND YOU!" I yelled while pointing at the cube. The student turned around and looked back at me.

"I don't see anything, man." He said.

"There's a fucking purple cube behind you! How can you not see it!?" I yelled. Nalaboff placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Najee, do I need to send you to the Nurse's office?" He asked.

"Mr. Nalaboff! I'm not going crazy! I know what I'm seeing!"

The purple cube started to hover towards me, the cube disintegrated a desk. It's as if the cube was made out of pure acid.

"The cube just melted the desk!" I yelled with panic.

"Come on, Najee; let's get you to the Nurse's office." Nalaboff said.

"It's coming after me!" I grabbed my back pack and ran out of the class room, hearing the laughter of my class mates. The cube increased its pace and dissolved walls as it chased me.

I'm just flabbergasted on why no one can't see the purple cube and the damage it's doing to the school.

_ Am I going insane? Am I hallucinating? Do I have Psychosis? Am I having some kind of break down?_

Thoughts ran rampant in my mind as I ran away from the cube. I decided to leave the school and went towards the student parking. I hopped inside, put on my seat belt, and started the car.

I quickly drove out of the parking lot and got up to 65 MPH on the street. I looked in the mirror to see that the cube was moving as fast as a motorcycle and it started to sprout purple TENTACLES.

"Holy shit!" I yelled with shock. The cube caught up to me and wrapped its tentacles all over my car and lifted me up in the air. The tentacles pulled me towards the cube.

"NO!" I yelled as a bright purple light engulfed me…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_This is much better! Anyway, I'll upload chapter 3 after I upload a chapter for my **Team's Blade** fic. I also have an interesting poll:_

**Team Fortress 2:**_ Who makes the best father figure for Scout?_

_Soldier (Can teach him how to be a man and how to take responsibilities, be tough, and how to be a leader)_

_Spy (Can teach him how to be a Gentleman and give him advice on how to deal with the ladies)_


	3. Minecraftia

**Author's Note: **

_Here is another chapter. Sorry if I took so long, I was busy with work and school. Anyway, I know that the whole "Fort America" thing sucked, so I'm not doing it in this story. Also, I decided that Najee is going to be the **only **human from Earth. However, there will be humans in Minecraftia, but only because of **Villagers**. This means I will let you create an OC Human to be in the story, however, because you're OC has always lived in Minecraftia, you have the ability to **respawn** like the mobs because technically, Villagers are mobs themselves. _

_The difference between a human from Earth and a human from Minecraftia is that the humans from Earth can't respawn and will die forever if there killed. And, the humans from Minecraftia (Let's just call them **OC Villagers**) no nothing of technology (No phones, cars, TV, Computers etc) and their god is Notch._

_It's basically going to be a caveman meets astronaut situation._

_And, yes, Minecraft has got an **update **and there are **new blocks**, **textures**, **plants**, **new biomes**, and a brand new mob that you can use to travel around Minecraftia:** Horses!**_

_I might make a **Princess of the Horses**. Hmmm, should I make a **Princess of Villagers**? Haha…you'll be finding out later my readers. Enjoy!_

_P.S: I'm not accepting OCs yet, I will let you know when it's time._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Minecraftia**

I heard the sound of creaking metal. I slowly opened my eyes, but I quickly shut them because of the blinding sunlight. I was still sitting in the driver's seat of my car when that…_thing_ pulled me into it. All I remember is the tentacles grabbing my car and pulled me towards it, I couldn't even remember what happened when my car came in contact with the purple cube…my memory was a blank.

After my eyes adjusted to the light, I opened them to see that I was on top of a tree, a few strong branches supported the weight of my car, but barely and the Charger creaked ever so slightly from my movements.

But, the thing that shocked and confused me the most was my surroundings. Everything was made out of blocks…literally. The leafs on the trees were in a 'cube' formation and so was the wood. The landscape appeared cartoonish and surreal like as if you were dreaming.

_"Where am I?"_

I thought trying to comprehend the strange world I'm in. I needed to get out of the car and explore this strange world. I grabbed the car keys and my backpack and tried to open the door, but some branches were blocking the way. I turned the car back on and opened up the driver's window and turned it back off.

I slowly climbed out of the window and I heard a noise that scared me to death.

***Wood Cracking***

I heard the branches underneath the car start to crack as my car started to slowly bend over the edge. I quickly climbed out and held onto a branch as my car fell down the tree.

***Crash!***

A loud sound of metal and glass crashing thundered through the forest. I looked down to see that my car landed upside down. The windows were broken into tiny pieces and the roof is most likely dented past the seats; I couldn't drive the car anymore.

"Damn…my car." I said disappointed. I just got my Driver's License and now my car is destroyed. But, I suppose it was going to be destroyed anyway. Driving up those blocks would have done a number on the tires and bumper, especially since the car was made only for driving on asphalt and occasionally dirt.

I slowly climbed down the 'blocky' tree. Even though the wood appeared unrealistic, it still felt like real wood. I approached my destroyed car and stared at it, anger and confusion in my eyes. I shook off my emotions and looked at the grass.

_"I wonder if the grass feels real too."_

I thought and knelt down. I rubbed the square grass with my hand and to my surprise…the grass actually felt REAL just like the wood. I stood back up. I needed to find someone…if there is a creature around here. I hope I don't run into any hostile creatures.

I decided to walk through the blocky forest and an audible 'crunch' noise can be heard every time I took a step on the grass.

I heard splashing nearby and I quickly walked to the source of the noise and hid behind a tree. I slowly looked behind the tree to see a teenage girl swimming in a watering hole in the middle of the forest.

But, the thing that surprised me was that the girl wasn't realistic…she was actually in 'anime' form. Her skin was a brilliant pale and her hair was wavy blue like the color of the ocean. She was wearing a blue bikini and she swam in the water with the skill that surpassed even the most athletic and fast Olympic swimmer. The way she was swimming didn't seem human at all…it was more…squid or octopus like because of the way she was moving her arms and legs.

I walked up to the edge of the watering hole.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The girl stopped swimming and looked at me. She gave me an irritated look and swam up to me and placed her arms on the ledge.

"Listen, I'm enjoying a nice afternoon swim. I don't like it when you Villagers interrupt my afternoon swim to kill me and take my ink sacs. You're not getting my ink sacs, so leave before I drown you." She threatened me. I looked at her confused.

"Ink sacs? I'm not here to take your ink sacs." I said. She looked at me confused.

"You're not?" She asked.

"Yes, I just need information. Where am I? Is there any civilization around here? Are there any humans around? Why is everything in blocks? What did you mean by ink sacs?" I bombarded her with questions. She stared at me confused.

"Why are you asking me all this? You're a Villager, you should know all this." She said.

"But, I'm not a Villager and I know nothing of this world." I replied.

"Hmmm…" She got out of the water and walked up to me.

"Let me see your hand." She said. I nodded and gave her my hand. She sniffed it and gave it a slight lick. Her eyes widened after she licked my hand.

"Oh, my…it can't be. You're a REAL human! You taste more delicious than the Villagers! I heard legends about the Enderdragon traveling to Earth to give all of us human DNA! Your DNA is the reason why I'm not some stupid derpy squid that swims around aimlessly!" She said excitedly.

"Uhh, what?" I asked confused. She let go of my hand and sighed.

"Sorry, I got a little excited. I thought that was a legend, but I can't believe it's actually true." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, anyway can you please answer my questions?" I asked.

"Oh, right for starters you are in the _Forest Biome_ and this world is called _Minecraftia._ For civilizations, there are scattered villages in Minecraftia that are either controlled by Mobs or Villagers. The biggest village that houses only Mobs is _Nightmoon_ and the biggest village that the Villagers occupy is _Barona_. Mobs and Villagers keep their separate ways and we only interact if we want to eat them or if the Villager wants to kill us to obtain a unique item we drop after dying." She explained. I looked at her with fright.

"You're not gonna eat me right?" I asked nervously. She chuckled.

"No, I ate a Villager not too long ago. Don't get me wrong, you may taste delicious, but I can't eat another bite." She said while I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…anyway, is Ink sac the item you drop when you die?" I asked.

"Yep, but I can always produce them without being killed, look." She clenched her fist tightly for a second and then opened it to reveal an Ink sac.

"That's awesome, but wait…you didn't tell me about humans being here and why everything is made of blocks." I said.

"Well, Minecraftia has ALWAYS been like this. And, the Villagers may be a mob like me, but they are extremely human like. They don't have powers like the rest of the mobs; they are physically the weakest, and they die easily. You can say Villagers are the humans of Minecraftia." She explained.

"What's the difference between me and a Villager?" I asked. She climbed back into the water.

"Excuse me, my body was starting to get dry from staying out of the water. Anyway, since you're from Earth and not from here, I think you can't respawn like a Villager." She said.

"Respawn? You mean come back to life?" I asked confused.

"Right, Villagers may be weak, but they can at least come back to life later on. You, my little human friend are fragile since you can't respawn." She stated. I felt fear run through my veins.

"Wait, what did you mean by Mobs? And, what do you mean you're a Squid?" I asked. She was about to speak, but she looked at the sun to see that it was setting.

"Oh, night time is about to come." She smiled.

"Listen, I know you still want to ask me more questions, but you need to get to safety." She said.

"Why? What's going to happen at night?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Hostile mobs will come out at night and they kill, eat, or rape you. If you were able to respawn, than it wouldn't be a problem and do you even know how to craft a sword or torch?" She asked. I shook my head, causing her to giggle.

"Hehe, you are EXTREMELY fragile my human friend! Anyway, there's a small Village called _Theo _just over that mountain. Don't worry, the Village is deserted." She said.

"Why is it deserted?" I asked.

"Deserted Villages serve as temporary Inns for traveling Mobs and Villagers. The Village is maintained by a few Iron Golems who visit the Village every few months to restock it with food and supplies. Be careful, hostile mobs can also stay in Deserted Villages and prey on Villagers who come in for food, supplies, or rest." She explained. I gulped while she smiled and giggled.

"Hehe, the fear in your eyes is funny! Don't worry; Theo hasn't had a Villager for months. The hostile mobs don't go there anymore." She assured me.

"Well, I'll see you later!" She slowly started to sink underwater.

"Wait! How do I make torches and a sword! Why are you a Squid? Why are you in anime form? And, what's your name?" I said quickly. She giggled.

"My name is Bubbles and if you survive the night, come back here and I'll tell you everything. Good night!" Bubbles said with a smile and vanished in the water.

"Bubbles! WAIT!" I yelled, but there was no trace of life or movement in the watering hole. What I don't get is how she was able to just…disappear when the water was shallow and as clear as glass…

I looked up at the horizon to see that it was starting to get dark. I had to get to that village and fast. I took off running towards the mountain and climbed over it like it was a staircase. I was on top of the mountain and looked around the forest.

"Ah! There it is!" I saw a village not far away that was lit up with torches. I carefully ran down the mountain and towards the village that would offer me sanctuary. I walked inside to see cottages made out of wood, a well, large apartment like houses, and areas for farming plants. There were torches perched on top of a stone cube that was on top of a skinny wooden pole.

"Finally…and just when the night came." I sighed. All of a sudden, a stranger jumped in front of me. The stranger wore a black cloak that covered its body and face and the stranger appeared to be about 5'9.

"Leave this place, Mob!" The stranger said in a girly voice which I assumed the stranger was female.

"I'm not a-"Before I could finish, something struck me hard in the back of my head. I fell to the ground as my vision turned black…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I am back everyone! The next chapter will come soon and yes, there will be **Mods** in the story and I will add new Mobs that come from Mods._


	4. Clans and Princesses

**Author's Note: **

_I'm back guys! And this chapter will introduce the first Mod in the story. The Mod is called **Human Plus** or **More Humans**. A Mod that not only adds more Villagers into Minecraft, but there are different kinds of Villagers. _

_Some are bandits who will attack you for your items, others are Warriors who carry a sword and a shield etc. _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Clans and Princesses**

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a soft bed. A warm red blanket was lying on top of me. A few torches lit the wooden room that I was in. I sat up and groaned as I rubbed the back of my head.

_"Damn, what happened?"_

I thought. A wooden door to my left slowly opened and standing in the door way was a little girl that had straight black hair that stopped in the middle of her back, green eyes, and tanned skin. She looked to be around 4'2 and had a very child like face. I'm guessing she was around the age of eleven or thirteen. The strange thing about the girl was that she wore heavy silver plated armor that covered her legs, arms, back, and chest. She had a big silver sword strapped to her back, it looked like a claymore.

_"How the hell can this little girl move in such heavy armor and carry a big ass sword?"_

I thought. Before I could say anything, the girl yelled.

"Daddy! He's awake!" She yelled in a girly voice. A man walked inside the room. He looked like a man in his early 30s and he had green eyes and black hair that was slicked back and he was 6'2. The man had a rugged five o clock shadow and he too wore the same armor as the little girl. However, some parts of his armor had a strange faint glow to them and his sword was glowing a faint blue color.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man walked towards me.

"Tell us who are you first." He said calmly. I sat up in my bed.

"My name is Najee Porche, sir." I replied.

"Alright, my name is Mercer Cobblestone and this is my daughter, Chloey Cobblestone." He introduced himself and his daughter.

"Sorry for knocking you out, I thought you were a mob. If you were a mob, especially an Enderman, you would have gotten back up instantly." He apologized.

"It's ok." I said getting out of bed. I wasn't wearing my shoes; the man must have taken them off.

"We're in Theo, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I and my daughter came from a village called, Valenta in the _Mountain Biome_. We traveled here to collect wood because there are no trees in the mountains. As we collected wood, it started to get dark and we came here. I thought you were one of those _things_ and knocked you out." Mercer explained.

"What clan are you from?" Chloey smiled.

"Clan?" I asked confused.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. Najee, what Clan do you come from? I and my daughter come from the _Warrior Clan_." Mercer said.

"I'm not from a clan." I said. Mercer and Chloey looked at me in shock.

"What!? But, how can you survive on your own!?" Chloey said with her eyes wide.

"I have to be in a clan to survive?" I asked confused.

"Where are you from, Najee?" Mercer asked.

"I'm from Earth." I said. Both of them stared wide eyed at me with their mouth agape.

"YOU'RE FROM EARTH!? HOW IS IT THERE!? DO YOU HAVE FANCY MACHINES! DO YOU HAVE JETPACKS!?" Chloey jumped on the bed and shook my shoulders with excitement.

Even though she was a little girl, she was surprisingly strong.

"Chloey, stop! You're going to break his shoulders!" Her father pulled her off me. Chloey gave him a sad face.

"But, DADDY! Here's from-"

"I know, sweetie. I want to learn more about him and his world too. But, you shouldn't be crushing a person's shoulders, understand?" He scolded his daughter.

"Yes, daddy…" Chloey looked down. My shoulders were aching.

"Ow, she's a little girl…how could she be so strong?" I asked confused. Mercer looked at me.

"It's because of the clan's attributes, I'll make this quick. Each clan has a special ability, whether it be physical, mental, or whatever that makes them special and unique, because I and my daughter come from the Warrior Clan, we posses immense _strength_." Mercer explained.

"Yep! I'm eleven years old and I can crush you like a bug with my BARE hands!" Chloey giggled at me. Mercer shot Chloey a glare.

"Chloey!"

"Sorry, hehe." She giggled.

"Don't mind my daughter. She's proud, strong, and nice but she can be mischievous at times." Mercer said to me.

"It's ok, how did your clan get immense strength?" I asked.

"A lot of years ago when all of the Villagers were given human DNA. We started to form clans that share the same power, belief, and way of life. Our clan leader's name is _Chris the Strong_ and he used to always drink _Strength Potions_ every day. He gained followers because having immense strength was wonderful and not many mobs would mess with us. So, he and his followers moved to the Mountain Biome and created the village." Mercer explained.

"Wait, your daughter said earlier about surviving without a clan." I said.

"Yes, we not only formed clans because of what I said earlier, it's to protect us from the mobsters. It used to be easy killing zombies, skeletons, and creepers. But, after they were given a human body and mind…it's now considered a _boss battle_ to fight them, especially Enderman, Creepers, Skeletons, Zombies and the rest..." Mercer said.

"What do you mean a boss battle?" I asked confused.

"Unlike us Villagers, the mobsters gained unique abilities. Squids can control water and summon a tidal wave, Enderman are strong and have super healing and so on. Plus, the fact that they can think like a human and problem solve just makes it worse…" Mercer clenched his fists.

"They weren't always like that, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah it was no effort killing a creeper or zombie." Mercer said.

"What do Villagers have that make them strong?" I asked.

"Clan attributes, potions, and enchantments." He said.

"Daddy, can he tell us about Earth?" Chloey asked with a big smile.

"He's new here sweetie, let's answer his questions first than he'll tell us." Mercer smiled and patted his daughter's head.

"Thank you, I have three more questions for you." I said. It was great that I ran into people who can explain everything to me; I won't be able to survive if I don't know anything about this world.

"Shoot." Mercer said and sat on the bed.

"How do you craft a sword, torch, and armor? How many Clans are there? And, is there a leader that rules over the clan and the mobsters?" I asked. Mercer chuckled and Chloey giggled.

"I'll show you how to craft later and there are a total of 7 clans: _Warrior_, _Merchant_, _Bandit, Knight, Conjurer, Enchanter, _and_ Rogue_." He said.

"The Merchant clan is villagers who sell things and trade items with other clans; they usually wear fancy aristocratic clothing. The Bandit clan is a clan of stealers who take anything that has value; they always wear a red bandana that covers their mouth and nose. The Knight clan wears heavy plated armor like us; however, they have horses and uses lances, shields, and swords. Conjurer clan is skilled potion makers, if you want a potent potion, you have to go to them but for a fee, they usually wear white robes. Enchanter clan is skilled enchanters and will give you a boost in your sword or armor, they wear black robes. And, finally…Rogue…they are a nomadic clan that travels all over Minecraftia; they steal sometimes, but not as bad as the Bandits and they like trading. They usually wear leather clothing and armor." Mercer explained.

"Is there a leader for the clans? Like you have Chris?" I asked.

"Yes, every clan has a leader. The Merchant leader is _Orsay_, the Bandit leader is _Roxanne. _The Knight leader is _Rubel_, the Conjurer leader is _Alfred_, the Enchanter leader is _Galatea_. And, finally the Rogue leader is _Clare_." He answered my question.

"What about the mobsters?" I asked.

"They have Princesses that rules over them. Andr the Princess of Enderman, Skelly the Princess of Skeletons, Frosty the Princess of Snow Golems, Rosa the Princess of Iron Golems, Cupa the Princess of Creepers, Blazette the Princess of Blazes, Eleanor the Princess of Ghasts, Rot the Prince of Zombies, Gel the Princess of Slime Cubes, Terra the Princess of Magma Cubes, Hilda the Princess of Withers, Mena the Princess of the Zombie Pig Man, Silk the Princess of Spiders, Widow the Princess of Cave Spiders, Lone the Princess of Wolves, Theresa the Princess of Villagers, Wild the Princess of Horses, Kitten the Princess of Ocelots, Roxy the Princess of Silverfish and finally…Heroinebrine." He said.

"Which ones are the strongest?" I asked.

"All of them are powerful in their own. But, you want to stay clear of Andr, Heroinebrine, Rot, and Hilda." He said.

"Are all princesses and mobsters hostile to villagers?" I asked.

"Some of them are and others are neutral. There are some mobsters and princesses who love villagers and those are the Iron Golems, Horses, and Snow Golems." Mercer said.

"Wait, there's a Princess of Villagers?" I asked.

"Yes, despite the clans having a leader, she controls ALL of the clans. She has every clan's attributes at her disposal, which makes her the strongest Villager to ever live." He said.

"Do you know everything now? I want to learn about YOU and EARTH! It's like we're educating a tiny little baby who just became five years old!" Chloey complained.

"Yeah, I need to know how to craft things." I said.

"Let's go back to sleep. I'll teach you the basics tomorrow morning." Mercer stood up from the bed.

"Come on, honey let's go to sleep." He said.

"But, I want to learn about him!" Chloey whined.

"He will tell you everything tomorrow, now come on." Mercer extended his hand towards her. Chloey pouted and held his hand and walked out of the room.

"Good night." Mercer said to me and closed the door.

"Good night." I said and climbed back in bed and wrapped myself in the red blanket. I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

* * *

*Poke*

I groaned in my bed and turned my back.

*Poke*

I felt a sharp jab in my back, but I was too tired to wake up.

*Poke*

"Waky, waky!"

*Poke*

"Uhh…" I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. Chloey was sitting on my bed and she was still poking me.

"Stop, I'm awake." I said tiredly. Chloey stopped poking me and gave me a strong hug that threatened to shatter my spine.

"Yay! Good morning!" Chloey yelled excitedly.

"Ahh! Stop! Your crushing me!" I yelled. She released me and giggled.

"Sorry! I got a little too excited!" She smiled. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of bed with ease. I never thought I would be so terrified of a little girl. She was pulling so hard that I thought she would rip my arm right off my shoulder.

We walked outside and I was met with the bright rays of the sun shining in my face. I rubbed the crust out of my eyes and my vision adjusted to the sun.

"Good morning, Najee." Mercer said to me.

"Morning, Mercer." I said.

"I hope you slept well." He said.

"Yeah, so you're going to show me the ropes?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to start." I said.

"Chloey, go get the Crafting Table and some wood and cobble stone." He ordered her.

"Yes, daddy." Chloey walked away to get the supplies…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_If any of you have great ideas or a mod to tell me. Feel free to leave me a PM or a review._


End file.
